


Volleyball

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [21]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: A Nice Surprise, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: For date night, Laszlo introduces his lovely lady wife to volleyball.
Relationships: Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: What we do in the shadows [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Volleyball

Feeling terrible for causing his wife such pain and misery, Laszlo gently knocks on her coffin. It creaks open to reveal a half-awake Nadja who looks at her husband, confused. His shoulders sag as he admits,” I feel dreadful for leaving you as I did. It was honestly a shitty thing to do, my sweet syrup pie.” Holding his hand out, he offers for her to take it.

Taking his hand, Nadja stated,” I already forgave you, my love.” Smirking, she winks,” Besides, you made up for it more than once, my Jackie Daytona.” 

Smiling Laszlo chuckles,” Well, I thought I could do something more, I have a date planned for us tonight.”

Gasping Nadja jumped up and down with excitement,” It’s been ages since our last date night.”

“It’s been far too long; frankly, my dear, you deserve better. I did some research with Gizmo yesterday, it took some time, but I was able to find exactly what I was looking for.” Guiding them out of their room, Laszlo continued,” I wish to introduce you to something I discovered while I was in Pennsylvania.”

Turning into bats, Laszlo kept where they were going a secret the entire way. Once there, they shifted back, with a wide grin Laszlo proudly pointed at an old brick building with a cheap sign dangling by a thread. “Behold my love, the local Night Owl volleyball team. They are a group of troubled young adults who have weekly meetups.”

“What is volleyball?”

Laszlo could hardly contain his excitement,” Well, my dear, its one of the many sports humans play to pass the time. To be quite frank, it’s fantastic.”

Willing to give it a try Nadja followed Laszlo, it took a while for someone to invite them in, but once they entered the building, she immediately fell in love with the team. All the girls wore dark purple uniforms with Night Owl printed in black on their backs. Shortly after arriving, they found a spot on the bleachers to sit. Looking over her shoulder, Nadja asked,” Aren’t most individual sports during the day?”

“That’s the best part; this team plays strictly at night. Hence the name they choose to be called.”

Pleased with this the game started, the sound of sneakers hitting the floor filled the gym quickly. The crowd cheered as each team smacked the ball back and forth over the net. During the first match, Laszlo answered all his wife’s questions with ease. Eventually, she started to understand how the game worked, making it all the more enjoyable. 

Hearing her husband whole heartily cheer for the team warmed her dead heart. Her Laszlo’s always been open about how he feels; it’s the reason she turned him in the first place. Sneaking her hand into his, they held hands as they watched the opposite team score a few points. With each passing minute, Nadja noticed the poor Night Owls were growing discouraged. 

An idea pops in Nadja’s head; with a smirk, she whispers,” Excuse me, darling, I have a question for these talented sportswomen.”

Nodding Laszlo moves out of her way so she can go down the bleachers. He briefly watches her before bringing his attention back to the game. One of the short players’ trips and falls while hitting the ball into the air. She recovers quickly, Laszlo claps and cheers her on, he hollers encouragements making her smile.

Making her way over, Nadja taps the coach’s shoulder, startling the poor older women. Chuckling, the lady smiles, “My dear; you about gave me a heart attack. Is there something I can help you with?” 

Smiling Nadja’s fangs pop out just bellow her lips,” I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

Confused, the coach listened to her, even though what Nadja asked was a first she agreed on one condition. With hope, she asked,” If I let you do this, would you consider joining?” Looking at the girls on the gym floor, the coach smiled sadly,” These poor girls, this is all they have. All we need is one more player to meet the city competition qualifications. They’ve worked so hard; they deserve to be able to compete. Even if it’s just for a short time, they would really appreciate it.”

Following her gaze, Nadja watched how hard these young adults moved around the court. Drifting off, she saw how happy her husband looked as he clapped and cheered as they scored a point for their team. Nodding, she hummed,” I’d be happy to.” 

Hugging Nadja, the coach felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. Pulling away, she sniffed,” Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me, to them.” Wiping away a stray tear, she pointed towards the locker room, explaining where everything was.

Walking away, Nadja gave a low whistle catching her husband’s attention, waving him to follow she continues past the bleachers. 

Puzzled, Laszlo made his way down, twisting past the fellow crowed members he eventually made it over to his wife. Pointing behind him, he inquires,” Is the game not to your liking?”

Shaking her head Nadja playfully shoves Laszlo’s shoulder,” No, silly; I have a surprise for you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Laszlo beamed,” I like the sound of where this is going.”

Rolling her eyes, Nadja scoffed,” Not that, wait here,” that said she walked into the locker room. After a few minutes pass, Nadja pokes her head out of the changing room with a devious smile,” Are you ready, my love?”

“Absolutely, my darling.”

Opening the door further, Nadja struts out wearing the same dark purple uniform the other girls wore. The mini shorts show off her pale thighs, sporting knee-high black socks to complete the outfit. Resting her hands on her hips, she twirls,” How do I look?” 

Laszlo, without skipping a beat,” Like I could ravish you hear and now.” 

Sauntering over Nadja wraps her arms around her husband’s neck, pulling him into a soft kiss, she giggles,” Perhaps later, my sweet syrup pie.”

An animalistic growl leaves Laszlo as he dips her, deepening their kiss. 

Snickering Nadja pulls away,” The surprise doesn’t end here, my darling.” Leaving her husbands grasp, she wanders over to the coach who gets the ref to blow the whistle calling a break.

Making his way back to his spot on the bleachers, he takes a seat. Once some explaining is done, Laszlo watches in awe as his beautiful wife walks onto the court floor. Gasping, he has to suppress another pleased growl with his hand.

After watching the game for some time, Nadja gets the hang of it rather quickly, being careful to control her strength, of course. Within a short time, she helps the Night Owl’s score another three points. The rush and the sound of sneakers squeaking sends a jolt of excitement through Nadja as she punts the volleyball just shy of the opposite team, scoring yet another point. 

Another hour goes by, and the game is over, the entire Night Owl team cheer loudly as they run-up to their new teammate. They all have a million questions which Nadja skillfully avoids most of them. This is the first game they’ve won in a long time, some of the girls are crying, Nadja pulls them into a hug stating they’ll have more wins to come. 

Some time passes, and everyone eventually disperses to go home. The coach thanks Nadja one last time before handing her a sign-up sheet and a schedule. With a wink, the old women leaves saying,” You’re a god-sent miracle.”

Biting back a hiss, Nadja waves goodbye before running up to her husband, jumping into his arms. Laszlo twirls her around, laughing,” You did an outstanding job out there. And may I say you look rather appetizing in that uniform.” 

Laughing herself, Nadja commented,” Thank you, my love, but this is the one outfit you can’t rip and tear off me.”

A low whine leaves Laszlo as he moans,” Why not?”

Kissing his cheek, Nadja whispered into his ear,” I joined the team, meaning I have more games to attend.”

Laszlo’s eyes widen, joy-filled his chest as he spun them around again. His beautiful lady wife never ceases to amaze and astonish him.


End file.
